fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Glacia
Glacia is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Glacia Glacia is an elemental entity that has a mastery over ice and water. Her exact birth date and place is unknown but she has been in existence for at least 10,000 years, living only because her creator willed her to. Glacia served her creator for many millennia alongside her sister Ignia until eventually the duo became tired with their creator's orders. Combining the powers of ice and fire, Ignia and Glacia destroyed their creator and were released from the shackles of slavery. Free to roam the realms, Glacia separated from her sister and travelled to Edenia where she chose to remain, honing her powers. After several centuries, Glacia realised that her powers were not growing and were infact weakening from some unknown source. She returned to the place where she was created and granted life back to the corpse of her dead master. The master revealed that Glacia and Ignia were one, separated due to a faied incantation. Glacia struck down her master once more and was determined to find her second half and absorb the power that was rightfully hers. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat II:' "An ancient elemental warrior created by an unknown sorceress many millenia ago. Glacia has spent her time searching for her lost fire-elemental sister, Ignia, since she was separated with her many centuries ago." *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy: '"Having spent years avoiding the conflict of mortals, Glacia has had no choice but to engulf herself in the battles of recent days. Glacia's only wish was to reconnect with her sister, and eventually kill her to absorb her powers." * Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"Created many millenia ago by an unknown sorcerer, Glacia was the result of a failed incantation. The successful result would've been to create an elemental warrior possessing both ice and fire abilities, however due to the failure of the sorcerer his spell created two elemental beings - one ice and one fire - Glacia and Ignia. After many years of slavery at the hands of their master, Ignia and Glacia decided to be free from the shackles of his torment and they killed him. For many centuries, Glacia travelled separated from her sister in many different realms. Now, she has discovered that in order to increase her powers she must once again be reunited with her fire-elemental sister." '' Storyline Endings *'Mortal Kombat II: (Canonical)' "Since the day she separated from her sister, Glacia had been searching throughout the realms to reconnect with her. She eventually settled once again in Edenia, the place where she first travelled to alone, her search was not over. With her sister still roaming the realms, Glacia's powers would forever be balanced, unable to grow stronger unless Ignia was killed." *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy: (Canonical): '"Glacia, having exhausted all her options of finding Ignia, decided to venture to the Netherrealm as a last resort. After several months of searching the planes of hell, Glacia finally found her sister. The two didn't spend long conversing, as it was clear that both only wanted each other's power. Their battle lasted days until finally, Glacia was defeated. Bloody and near death, Glacia used her last energy to encase Ignia in a thick layer of ice before falling unconscious. Glacia awoke several weeks later, in an unknown fortress surrounded by warriors." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "Glacia destroyed Blaze in an icy rage, covering the ground in a thick layer of ice. The elemental warrior absorbed the firespawn's power and gained control over the forces of fire and ice. With her combined abilities, Glacia ventured forth on a quest of domination - her first task being to destroy Ignia." * Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"Glacia scoured the realms in search of her sister Ignia and eventually found her in the depths of the Netherrealm. Glacia's lust for power increased and she battled with her elemental sister. The battle lasted days but eventually Glacia emerged victorious and killed Ignia. Just before she absorbed the fire power, Raiden appeared before her and stopped her. He showed her the error of her ways and invited her to rebuild Earthrealm with him. Seeing sense, Glacia accepted his offer and set off to work."'' Character relationships Original Timeline *Created by an unknown sorceress along with her sister Ignia. *Fought Ignia in the Netherrealm but was ultimately defeated. *Found by Sub-Zero and the Lin-Kuei and restored to health. * Helped by Shujinko in Edenia. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle of Armageddon. Alternative Timeline * Created by an unknown sorceress along with her sister Ignia. * Fought and killed Ignia in the Netherrealm. * Stopped by Raiden before Glacia could absorb Ignia's powers. * Invited by Raiden to Earthrealm to help restore the realm. Appearance Glacia has the appearance of a young woman with extremely pale skin, glowing blue eyes and long, flowing blue hair. As an elemental, her body is partially frozen with her arms being covered wholly in ice and frost can been seen emanating from certain parts of her body. In MKII, as with Mileena, Jade and Kitana, Glacia wore a simple blue leotard, along with matching knee-high boots, long gloves, and a headband. However, her eyes were a bright blue colour as well as her hair, parts of her body could also be seen to be covered in a blue mist representing her icy abilities. She also appears in MKT with the same appearance. In her next appearance, Armageddon, Glacia retains her long blue hair and blue mask. In this appearance, Glacia's eyes glow with blue and she no longer dons long gloves, instead her arms appear covered in ice which emanate with frost. She wears little clothing on her top half, wearing only a light blue suspender to cover her torso and two black and blue armbands. On the bottom, Glacia wears light blue long boots with shorts and strapped to her calf are two knives. Her alternative costume is similar to her appearance in previous games and the costume she wears in Konquest Mode of Deception. Glacia returned in Mortal Kombat (2011). ''Her appearance in this game is a lot different from any of her other appearances. Her primary costume is formed entirely out of ice, almost her entire body is covered, excluding the middle of her torso and her eyes and hair. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities In battle, Glacia makes use of her ice and water abilities in a range of ways. She is able to freeze her opponents with a single touch and she is also able to melt herself into a pool of water and teleport at will. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and utilises mainly kicks to defeat her opponents. Having a small frame also assists Glacia in moving around an opponent quickly and she is also able to roll and powerfully kick an opponent. Signature moves Other moves * '''Ice Kick:' Glacia touches her opponent, causing them to freeze and then roundhouse kicks them across the stage. (MKII) * One, Two, Three: Glacia grabs her opponent and delivers a knee to their back and does the same to their front. She then proceeds to kick them across the arena. (Armageddon) Fatalities * Ice Smash: Glacia grabs her opponent with both of her arms and freezes them, she then proceeds to jump on top of them, smashing them to pieces. (MKII) * Snow Split: Glacia freezes half of her opponent's body, rips it off and holds it up as a trophy. (MKII, MKT) * Slash, Slash, Slash: Glacia forms an ice sword and cuts her opponent to pieces with it. (MKT) Other finishers * Friendship #1: Glacia creates an ice throne for her opponent. (MKII) * Friendship #2: Glacia creates an ice rink and skates with her opponent. (MKT) * Animality: Glacia transforms into a snow leopard and devours her opponent. (MKT) Appearances * Mortal Kombat II (debut) * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Mortal Kombat: Deception (Konquest Mode cameo) * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Mortal Kombat (2011) Gallery Category:Game Characters Category:Female Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character